


as soon as you leave

by orphan_account



Category: South Park
Genre: Angst, Jealousy, M/M, More tags as the story goes on, One-Sided Attraction, Suicidal Thoughts, THIS DOESN'T END IN STYLE I PROMISE WE:LRKWELR, Unrequited Love, and also dislikes kyle ekwj;klrj, butters likes cartman but doesn't know it, how do i write stan dialogue, kyle is meaner and says things under his breath, mellowed cartman, referring to cartman as fat boy, sort of ooc everyone, that one mario kart scene, very very ooc cartman
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-23
Updated: 2020-05-17
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:42:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23272648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: cartman has liked kyle for years, and the moment he realizes that kyle and stan are probably going to get together at the end of the school year, he counts down his days.
Relationships: Kyle Broflovski/Eric Cartman
Comments: 4
Kudos: 52





	1. looking at my past, my future seems non-existent

Cartman sat down on his bed and felt the bedsheets crinkle under him. Even though his friends were hanging out at Stan’s place, he was at home feeling sorry for himself. He sighed. How much longer would he feel like this? How much longer could he feel like such a freak?

The strangely harsh reality of everyone at school thinking he was a fat, anti-semetic, and racist asshole had fully kicked in, and Cartman didn’t exactly know what to do next. He never cared about this type of thing, but highschool was only about one semester away, and even though his grades were above average thanks to Kyle helping him study sometimes, he didn’t want to know what would happen when the end of 8th grade finally came. 

However, there were rumors that Kyle was going to confess to Stan on the last day of 8th grade. This would be fine, but sadly, Cartman had been pining for Kyle for about 4 years. He’d been masking his feelings by pretending to hate Kyle, but the results of that had finally stabbed him in the back. Kyle hated him almost as much as Cartman was in love with him. 

The thing was, if Kyle actually liked Stan, then there was a 99% chance that Stan liked him back. Cartman guessed that’s what “super best friends” entailed, anyway. 

Cartman didn’t want to think about it much. He pulled Clyde Frog into his arms and muffled his cries in its face, knowing that his future would never change. Kyle would finally be out of reach forever, and Cartman would just be stuck with Kyle and Stan’s newfound relationship looming over him for his entire life in South Park.

Even though what Cartman was running through his mind would be called jumping to conclusions, it was obvious Kyle was going to confess to Stan on the very last day of school like a cliche anime plot. Such is the life of a person with obvious success in their future. So, Cartman would enact the plan. If only he hadn’t thought about it sooner… oh wait. He’d been thinking about it for a long time, but his stupid self just thought of excuses to swoop aside the idea. 

The only person in his life worth living for was Kyle. His whore mom was off fucking some random guy (she’d been gone for a month now) and Mr. Kitty was run over by some douche. So, when the only person in his life Cartman truly cared about finally left his grasp, Cartman was going to do what he’d been constantly told to do for years...

Kill himself. 

It all came back to him in a moment of silence- the numerous times that people would stare at him after he laughed at things most would consider to be wrong, the many days that people would insult him constantly telling him how horrible of a person he was and how fat and disgusting he was… and Cartman would just brush it off.

Well, even the most stubborn assholes in South Park can only brush things off so long. At some point, something will happen that changes the course of everything they knew and puts them into a mindset where everything is their fault. Of course, sometimes this is all fixed by people who care about them. 

However, in Cartman’s case, no one ever REALLY cared about him. Everyone at school hated him, and the only person he cared about hated him too. There was no instance where Cartman didn’t hear whispers in the hall about how manipulative and insulting he was. Everyone thought that Cartman was unaffected by all this because he kept up his asshole persona, but in reality, it teared him apart. His whole world was in shreds, his future unknown. 

Cartman sighed and laid down on his bed, still clutching Clyde Frog. 

“We’re not friends, fatass.” 

Those words echoed into Cartman’s mind. They didn’t mean much from Kyle’s perspective when he was saying it, but that day, Cartman’s rose-tinted-glasses cracked. 

He suddenly noticed some things he didn’t before. The hatred in Kyle’s eyes when he looked at Cartman, the muttering about him, everything.  
And so, in that moment, Cartman decided. He wouldn’t go out with a normal note and a flower, but with a giant bang. 

He was going to make everyone remember the day Cartman died.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> woohoo first chapter!
> 
> just for clarification, this fic is written by my friend and i (friend doesn't have an ao3 acc.)
> 
> this fic is also not proofread i am sorry


	2. life is bland without the jew

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> cartman and kyle play mario kart. this is the most basic chapter ever lol

Cartman slowly opened his eyes to the sight of his blank bedroom ceiling. 

What was he gonna do? It was the weekend, anyway. With a sigh, Cartman hoisted his hand up and grabbed his phone from his side table. No new notifications.

“Let’s see if Kyle wants to hang out!” 

His finger hovered on the messages app’s icon. Should he ask Kyle to come over? No, that would be too direct. Asking Kyle if he has anything to do today would probably be better.

…

EC: hey joo, u busy today?

KB: no, why are you asking?

That was a fast reply. Cartman still had to play it cool, though. Annoying Kyle about how fast he responded would just make him angry. 

EC: wanna play mario kart at my house so i can beat you again

KB: again? last time I checked I won five times in a row when i played mario kart against you, fatass.

EC: whatever just come over so i can revel in victory already 

KB: fine

Cartman smiled. Maybe this weekend wouldn’t suck after all. 

Still, a voice in his head kept nagging about Kyle hating him and everything like that, but Cartman was just too happy to acknowledge that voice right then.

Cartman then lazily lurched off his bed and rushed downstairs to start up his Wii, not wanting to seem lazy when Kyle came by. He walked down the stairs and peered into the kitchen, where the table had remains of what Cartman had eaten the night before. 

Cartman then huffed, picked up a trash can, and swept all the food on the table (even the plate) into the basket. 

Then, the doorbell rang. Cartman, knowing it was Kyle, quickly put down the trash can and started walking to the door.

“FATASS! I’M HERE, OPEN THE DOOR!” Kyle shouted, a tinge of venom in his voice. 

Cartman yelled back, “I’m coming, you dirty jew!” and opened the door to a very annoyed Kyle.  
“You should be thankful i’m even coming here,,,” the boy outside the front door muttered, walking in forcefully. Cartman, though hearing this comment, decided to say nothing about it for self-preservation purposes. 

Kyle then sat down on Cartman’s couch and looked at the other boy expectantly for a second, before shaking off the expression and changing to a more neutral look. 

Cartman then grabbed two Wii remotes, turned on his Wii, booted up Mario Kart, and sat down next to Kyle, passing him a controller. 

“Dude, why do you always pick Wario?” Kyle asked, a slight huff following his statement.

The other boy paused for a second, thinking about what to say. “Because he’s kewl.” Cartman responded, picking out which kart to use for the upcoming race.   
Kyle, though annoyed, didn’t really know how to argue against that point, so he stayed quiet.  
“Anyway, why do YOU always pick Yoshi?” 

“I’ve been maining him for so long it just feels natural now.” Kyle replied, exhaling as the race started. Unfortunately for Cartman, his hands were not accustomed to playing Mario Kart, as the last time he’d played it besides now was a month ago. However, Kyle always played this game with Ike at home, so his skills were extremely better than Cartman’s. 

After a solid ten seconds of the race starting, Cartman had gotten his car stuck into a wall, to which it took another five seconds to maneuver out of. Kyle looked over at Cartman’s side of the screen and chuckled a little. “Dude, you suck at Mario Kart.” he commented, a smug smile plastered on his face. “Just you see what’ll happen when I’m finished warming up, Kahl.” Cartman angrily stated back, a tinge of badly hidden humiliation in his voice. Kyle snickered for a second, then focused his attention back to the game. 

“Did you just blue shell me?” the ushanka-wearing boy asked, a ticked-off expression resting on his face. Cartman then turned to Kyle and put on his famous shit-eating grin he showed off oh so often. 

“Oh, Kyle, I would NEVER do that. I would never DARE to blue-shell a dirty jew,” he lied, the words rolling off Cartman’s tongue like marbles. “Tch. I’m gonna get you back for that, fatass.” 

“You don’t have the jew balls to try.” Cartman said, glancing back at the screen, where he saw Kyle completing the last lap of the race. 

“Well, I just won.” 

After a few rounds of Cartman inevitably losing to Kyle, he decided he needed to boost his game if he wanted to one-up the jew-boy. Immediately, a peculiar thought came to Cartman’s mind. “Shortcuts.” the fat boy whispered to himself, a giant grin stuck on his face. 

“DID YOU JUST SHORTCUT AHEAD OF ME??” Kyle asked loudly, a bit confused. 

“Why are you so mad, Jew? It’s only because I’m fuckin better than you!” Cartman teased, hoisting his controller up so he could hit a dash. 

Kyle angrily sighed, and went back to looking at the TV screen. 

Cartman suddenly stood up, his arms up in triumph. “First place, sucker! How does it feel to be beat, Kahl?” he cheered. “It’s only because you used shortcuts, fatass…” Kyle muttered back, crossing his arms. 

Cartman sat back down and nudged Kyle’s arm. “Aw, don’t be grumpy because I’m better than you, Kahll!” he responded, lowering his grin to a small smirk. “Fucking fatass…” Kyle whispered under his breath, which Cartman heard, but again didn’t choose to bring up.

Kyle could never keep his thoughts to himself, so he always just whispered what he was thinking so no one else could hear. Cartman wasn’t fazed by most of the things Kyle said to his face, because Cartman chose to live the lie that Kyle’s insults meant the same as Cartman thinks his insults mean to Kyle: meaningless. But, when Kyle muttered bad things about Cartman that he thought no one could hear, it broke the fat boy a little. Kyle meant those things. They didn’t have meaning to Kyle, but those words hit like a professional baseball player to Cartman. 

He just chose not to show it. 

The rest of the day was ok for Cartman, as Kyle had to leave after the race Cartman won. Something about his mom wanting him to go grocery shopping with her. Of course, Cartman was extremely bored after Kyle left, and since there wasn’t anyone to hang out with (they were all busy, as Cartman had texted them about coming over) the fat boy just went upstairs and watched cheesy romance movies until he fell asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> literally couldn't think of an ending sentence so i'm sorry hehe
> 
> in future chapters there will probably be more angst, i guess
> 
> thanks


	3. ditching your frenemy for your supposed crush

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hahaha this was super rushed
> 
> anyway stan and kyle go to an amusement park 
> 
> that's all

So, Kyle’s mom didn’t actually tell him to go grocery shopping. What actually happened was that Kyle had to go meet up with Stan at the amusement park in Denver to hang out. 

Of course, the red-head felt bad for ditching Cartman, but as he took in an account of all the things the fat boy had done to him in the past, almost no regret was left in his mind. 

Since Stan was picking Kyle up from his house, he quickly ran off toward his home, where Stan was ringing the doorbell, a confused expression stuck on his face. “STAN! I’m here!” Kyle exclaimed, gasping for breath as soon as he reached arm-length of his super best friend. 

Stan then turned around and mentally shamed himself for not realizing Kyle wasn’t at home, but then realized that when they both scheduled their outing, Kyle said he would be at his house. 

“Dude, where were you? I thought you said you were gonna be at home.” Stan asked, his friend still gasping for breath. Kyle inhaled. “Stuff...came up,” he responded, not having enough air to give a better answer. “Anyway, are we going to the amusement park or not?” he continued, grinning. “Yup. Sadly, we’re gonna have to walk.” Stan replied, an awkward smile plastered on his face. “Walk the whole way to Denver?” Kyle asked, confusion intertwined in his voice. “Wait, actually?” 

Stan chuckled. “That was my reaction as well when my parents told me to walk there. Well, we have a lot of time anyway, so maybe walking is gonna be fun, dude,” he responded, letting out a tiny smirk. 

The blue-hat wearing kid then pulled out his phone to pull out a map before going over to the sidewalk along with Kyle and starting to travel, slowly but surely, towards the amusement park. 

“Uhm, anyway, I haven’t seen Cartman’s cat in a while.” Stan randomly said, trying to start up a conversation. 

Kyle pondered about where Mr. Kitty was, then remembered Cartman telling him it died a little while ago in casual conversation. Did that psychopath even express any emotion when he said that? 

Shaking his head, Kyle tried to remember what Cartman had done at that moment, but he couldn’t. Why was it such a prominent moment in his mind anyway?

“Fatass told me it died some time ago,” Kyle answered, looking towards the ground for a split second. “

Stan looked at Kyle with a tiny bit of sadness in his eyes. “That’s sad. I really liked that cat…” 

Wanting to change the topic before Stan became even sadder, Kyle quickly tried to think of another topic. “You know what fatass pulled the other day, though?” he said, little bits of anger fueling his speech. “I woke up at 3 am to Cartman sneaking around my room. He said it was to get his stupid diary I accidentally took or whatever and he left.” 

“Wait, Cartman has a diary? What does he write about?” Stan asked, his pace slowing a little. “I didn’t even know I had it! Too bad I couldn’t read it…” Kyle responded, sighing. 

Stan suddenly perked up, an idea formulated in his brain. “What if we steal it from Cartman for a little, then put it back without Cartman ever knowing?” he suggested, waiting eagerly for his super best friend’s reply. 

“Fatass has gotten pretty smart nowadays, though, how are we gonna get his diary without him noticing?” Kyle said, mentally scoffing. “Well, I didn’t think about that part. But we’ll figure it out eventually!” Stan answered, scratching the back of his head (adj).

“What do you even think he’s gotten written in his diary?” he continued, putting his hand down. 

Kyle then pondered for a solid ten seconds, leaving his super best friend very confused about why he wasn’t responding. “Maybe some over-dramatic stuff.” the ushanka-wearing boy finally said, though still thinking about what could possibly be in Cartman’s diary. 

Stan then switched the topic and started to talk seemingly-endlessly about his favorite foods, things about overfishing, and Sparky. 

Kyle didn’t really mind his super best friend talking too much. It kind of calmed him down in a way that he couldn’t quite put his finger on. 

“Wait, I can see the amusement park!” Kyle exclaimed, grinning. Stan looked forward, and then back at Kyle, shortly admiring his green eyes. “Race you there!” he replied, starting to sprint toward the park. Kyle then ran after his super best friend, only a body’s length apart from him as they chased each other to the amusement park’s entrance. 

“What ride do you wanna go on first?” Stan questioned, panting between words as he was still running. “Maybe one of those spinny rides! You know, the ones where you sit on a swing and just fly in circles?” Kyle responded, then stopping to catch his breath. “Look! The entrance’s right there. Let’s go get a ticket, dude.” the red puffball hat wearing-boy stated, pointing at a small building with a sign over it saying “admission”, 

“Could we get two tickets please?” Kyle asked, smiling with audacity. “Ok. Here you go, two tickets for children. That’ll be $40,” the man said. Stan reached into his pocket and handed the man the money from behind Kyle. “This is all the money, sir!” he exclaimed, itching to enter the amusement park already. Kyle snatched the tickets off the counter and glared at the worker for a good 10 seconds before they both ran into the park, laughing and giggling. The worker then stood there, speechless at the little bastards’ behavior.

“What ride do you want to go on first?” Stan asked excitedly, his finger drifting towards various places on the amusement park map he had taken. Kyle peered over Stan’s shoulder to see the various printed rides and roads on the paper, and quickly pointed to a seemingly-small rollercoaster titled “The Outliner”. The red-puff-ball hat-wearing boy then glanced at Kyle, who was expressionless at the moment. “Do you wanna go on one of those swing rides before we ride that?” Stan stated, his eyes going back to the map. “I’m pretty sure one of those is near that rollercoaster.” 

“Oh! We should play arcade games after.” Kyle responded, thinking of possibly winning a plushie for his super best friend. That was probably the best way right now to try to ensure he didn’t get rejected at the end of the year, right? At least, that’s what Kyle saw in the movies. 

Was this really going to be a stupid cliche love story?

Stan nodded twice and started to walk toward the nearest swing ride, Kyle following him like an eager dog. Upon spotting the swing ride, Kyle rushed over to it, quickly taking his place in line while Stan caught up to him. “Wow, I didn’t know you were so excited to do this, Kyle.” the puffball-hat kid mentioned, a little out of breath. “Well, it has been a long time since I’ve gone to an amusement park,” Kyle responded, forcing a lighthearted chuckle. 

At that moment, a tiny blond boy saw the two super best friends. Despite his happy-go-lucky nature, however, Butters didn’t go to say hello to them. Instead, remorse filled his brain. 

Butters knew that Eric loved Kyle. He would talk about Kyle every time they hung out, whether it be in a negative way or with a slight hint of attraction. Last time they were talking, though, Eric had admitted to being a little bit infatuated with Kyle. He didn’t directly say it, but considering the way that the opinionated boy was talking about him, Butters couldn’t help but notice that the things that Eric was saying had a deeper meaning. Obviously, he was hiding things too.

But, somehow, Butters didn’t feel as he was supposed to. When Eric spilled his feelings about Kyle, Butters felt a mix of disappointment and sadness. The small blonde didn’t know why he felt this way; however, after a bit of thinking, he figured that it was just jealousy that the fat boy wanted to talk to Kyle more than Butters. In a friendly way, of course. 

So, when Butters looked at the two at the amusement park, he couldn’t help but feel bad for Eric. Jealousy was a poison that ruined whoever it consumed, and the blonde didn’t want his best friend to experience it. Just seeing Kyle and Stan together made Butters feel a little spiteful. 

The blonde boy then sighed and continued to walk to a rollercoaster that launched at sixty miles per hour. 

After about five minutes, Kyle and Stan were buckled into their seats on the starting swing ride, both hyped up to spin around. 

The machine then made some creaky sounds, and suddenly jerked a little bit as if it was alive. As the ride started to rise up, the two super best friends looked at each other in pure hype and grinned, preparing for the spinning they were about to endure.

Slowly, the chairs the two were sitting in started to move, and the whole entire machine started up, screaming pursuing after. “It feels like I’m on a wrecking ball!” Stan exclaimed, only loud enough for Kyle to hear. 

The ushanka-wearing boy snickered, though whirling around in the air due to the swinging motions of the machine he was on. 

As the two continued to spin around in their swing-chairs, Kyle started to look at Stan longingly, hoping that the day of confession would go well. Stan, of course, was oblivious to this, but it didn’t matter if he wasn’t oblivious anyway. 

Somehow, though, Kyle didn’t hear his heart beating out of his chest as it used to when he had moments like this with Stan. 

His confusion only lasted a short while before Kyle’s eyes were back on the ride, enjoying the feeling of being whirled around in the air. 

But still, in the back of his mind, was the thought of that one moment.


	4. is it bad to not be happy for him

Monday. Probably the day when everyone’s most annoyed because of their weekend ending. 

As always, Cartman woke up to the annoying ringing sound of his alarm clock, which he quickly shut off. The fat boy groaned and got up from his bed, lumbering toward the bathroom to brush his teeth. 

Cartman picked up the toothbrush that was lying on the edge of the sink, a sinking feeling emerging in his chest. He stared at the toothbrush for a few seconds, and it stared back at him with the same contempt he felt for it. Cartman then sighed, picked up a tube of sea-salt toothpaste, and unscrewed the top to pour some onto the bristles of his toothbrush. 

As the fat boy finished up putting the toothpaste on his toothbrush, he quickly screwed the top of the tube back on. After a short pause, Cartman shoved the brush in his mouth and started to clean his teeth, trying to get in every single nook and cranny with the bristles.

When the fat boy spat the remains of the toothpaste out after a few minutes, the paste now looked like some alien lifeform’s blended guts, but salt flavored and laced with fluoride. 

Cartman didn’t really feel the need to get the excess paste out of his mouth today, so he just left the bathroom like a degenerate. 

When Cartman came downstairs, there was no breakfast awaiting him like it always did. Being a spoiled brat did have its perks, even if Cartman had mellowed out over the years. The fat boy sighed, shuffling over to the fridge to get food, if there was even any. Cartman was too tired to cook food himself, anyway. 

After scanning the refrigerator, Cartman finally went to the table with some bread and butter. Putting a piece of toast in the toaster, he then sat down at his dinner table to wait for the toast to be done. 

The fat boy then pulled out his phone to check if he got any notifications. Sadly, the only messages he got were from Kenny and Butters, Kenny sending him memes and Butters just showing him some photos he took during the weekend. 

After replying with some generic texts like “kenny i swear to god if you send me one more of those i am going to kill you.” and “butters stfu”, the bread finally popped out of the toaster with a tiny bang. Cartman reached out and grabbed the toast, stuffing it into his mouth.

After finishing breakfast, Cartman wiped his mouth with his sleeve, his other hand grasping his backpack, and opened the front door, closing it when he left. 

The fat boy started to hum as he walked to the bus stop, his own voice the only thing Cartman focused as he aimlessly walked down the sidewalk. Aside from Kyle, music was the only other thing that was considered a “big secret” to him. He still listened to pop music, sure, but lately he’d been getting into music that the goth group would like. If anyone knew he listened to this, he would get made fun of for being an edgy fatass, which he was, but Cartman couldn’t let anyone know that. Ever. 

At this point, Cartman could see the bus stop, and all three of his “friends” waiting there. Stan was chatting with Kyle as always, and Kenny was just leaning on the bus stop sign’s pole and relaxing. Normally, Cartman would come up and argue with Kyle about something, but looking at him and Marsh together just killed something inside him.

Cartman usually liked arguing. There was just an element to it that made every disagreement and debate with Kyle so exhilarating. Even if every sentence Cartman spat out at Kyle made the boy hate him more, it still seemed worth it. Or, it did seem worth it back then. Now, Cartman was in the present, with Stan seemingly stitched into the picture. 

Why did Cartman not see this coming? Well, maybe he always did, but just refused to acknowledge it. And now, what he refused to think about was standing right in front of him. 

The fat boy exhaled and shuffled up to the bus stop, taking a place to the right of Kyle.  
Suddenly, the red-haired boy stopped talking and glanced at Cartman, awaiting a statement. Stan also paused and looked expectantly at the boy, though a bit ticked-off. Cartman, feeling their eyes on him, looked up at Kyle’s pretty green eyes and gave out a half-ass annoyed expression. “What are you looking at, Jew?” he said, shoving his hands into his pockets. 

“..Nothing.” Kyle responded, turning away and scoffing. Cartman quickly took this chance to keep looking at the ushanka-wearing boy, not caring if he was blushing softly. 

He loved that stupid jew so much. From Kyle’s red hair that Cartman always “hated” to the way he talked, the fat boy liked basically everything about him. If Cartman wasn’t paranoid about other people finding his stuff, he would probably have a diary dedicated to Kyle. Just Kyle.

Then, a familiar tiny screeching sound pierced the air, and all four boys looked over to the road where a bus had stopped for them, the doors snapping open. 

Kenny exhaled and stepped onto the bus, Kyle, Cartman, and Stan following close behind. The two super best friends sat next to each other, of course, and Cartman found a seat next to Butters, as always. 

“Oh, hey, Eric!” the blonde said, smiling a little. “Hi, Butters.” Cartman responded, his expression dull.

Butters glanced at his fat friend and scooted toward him, letting Cartman take his window seat. 

“What did you do this weekend?” he asked, clearly wanting to brag about his experience with Kyle. The fat boy sort of knew Butters had some grasp of how he felt about Kyle, so he only had to half-censor what he was going to say. “Well, I went out to the amusement park in Denver.” the blonde replied awkwardly, shuffling his feet (is that what it means?)  
Cartman went silent for a second, processing how to respond in his brain. “Heh! I played Mario Kart with Kahl and totally beat his ass. It was lame when his mom called him to go grocery shop with her, though. She’s such a bitch.” he said, looking out the window and crossing his arms. “When did Kyle leave your house?” Butters suddenly asked, remembering seeing Kyle and Stan at the same place last weekend. “I dunno, like, two to three pm? Why the fuck are you asking?” Cartman answered, his expression clearly confused. “I might’ve saw Kyle and Stan at the amusement park around three thirty.” 

Cartman’s expression darkened for a second as he tried and failed to think up an excuse for Kyle leaving to go with Stan. The blonde, having noticed his friend’s expression, patted Cartman’s shoulder sympathetically, although his mind was half-clouded with hate for Kyle. “Why did I say that?” Butters thought, worry filling his expression. “Oh, hamburgers…”

Cartman sunk his face into his sleeve, sighing. The fat boy then swatted the small blonde’s hand from his shoulder and directed his face toward the window, not bothering to say anything like he was “supposed” to.  
The two remained silent for the rest of the bus ride, Cartman obviously spending most of it thinking about the two super best friends.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> aside from what normal people put in their end notes i feel like i have to say that this fic doesn't end in style ewrklwejrlk


End file.
